


It’s All About Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, enjoyy, lost train of thought here I come, probably not even angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quite a more in depth request, which I’m all for! This is certainly how I wish to see Eve and Villanelle further their lives post 3x08. Hope this is what you were after! <3Request: Villanelle and Eve aren't really sure what they're trying to do. What they know for sure is that they like it.In which Villanelle figures out how to live without killing, and Eve finds a balance between working at M16 and loving Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labrynthchae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrynthchae/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sort of introduction, don’t really need to read this part. Just wanted to write it-   
> :)

They stood opposite each other on the bridge, roaring traffic surrounded them but echoed away. The moment was just theirs.

Villanelle was there for Eve, her wavy brown curls and full eyes, her curved body and waiting lips.

Eve was also there for Villanelle, but from a larger perspective. She remembered the things Villanelle said, the important things, things that came from the real Villanelle. It was like Eve’s life was fuelled by the wellbeing of the assassin, and the presence.


	2. Leave After The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I thought would sum up how Villanelle and Eve are understanding how they like the path they’re choosing, whether they actually know what path it is. Then going on to how Eve needs to conquer work with Villanelle on the side.
> 
> Next chapter won’t be out for a while, cause it’s like 10pm where I’m at now and I have school tomorrow, so it will probably be out in at least two days. Thank you guysss! <333

The warm bedsheets ruffled and a pair of welcoming arms wrapped around Eve’s waist.

“Morning.” Villanelle’s hot breath travelled along Eve’s neck and raised the fine hairs that began under the mess of curls.

Eve burrowed her face further into her pillow and shuffled backwards, completing Villanelle’s body as a whole.

“What are we doing?” Eve’s voice sounded almost joking as she rolled on her back to snuggle deeper into Villanelle’s chest.

After a few moments of soft cuddles and short sighs, Villanelle rested her chin on the top of Eve’s head.

“I don’t know,” she paused in thought. “But I don’t think I hate it.”

“I love it.” Eve tried to muster a smile even with the sleepiness that enveloped her.

Laying the table with fluffy pancakes, Villanelle grinned and let out a breath of happiness as Eve gathered herself up from the bed. 

Villanelle was quick to get up and prepare breakfast for Eve, but it was different on the other hand. Eve was exhausted with the events of the previous day and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for the whole morning. But respectively, she got up and thanked Villanelle for breakfast.

After finishing the meal, which was a delight, Villanelle made her way around the table and sat on the edge closest to Eve. 

She slightly swung her legs like a child and gazed out into the pouring sunlight. “What do you want to do today?”

“I’ve got work.” Eve huffed and pouted from her seat.

Villanelle’s expression completely changed, from a look of calmness to one of confusion.

“You still have to do work? But what about everything that’s happened-“ her voice went higher and she creased her eyebrows to fully express her concern.

“I know, I know..” Eve took a breath. “But I have to sort everything out, check in at Bitter Pill, maybe even get everything there started up again if I’m able to,” as Eve went on, she didn’t notice Villanelle fiddle with her hands and look away.

“And you know I would stay here with you if I could, it’s just that today’s a bit busy at the moment.” Eve reassured Villanelle.

“Okay.” The blonde stated, not looking back at Eve.

Understanding Villanelle’s disappointment, Eve stretched out a hand and clasped it around Villanelle’s. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can and then we can enjoy ourselves.” The soothing voice floated into Villanelle’s ears and put her mind at peace.

“Besides, you might find something fun to do while I’m away! Since your decision to live free of killing.” Eve clustered up her coat and bag in one hand while gesturing with the other.

Villanelle stood in the middle of the room, arms empty at her sides, watching Eve. It wrenched Eve’s heart to see Villanelle like this but there was nothing she could do. She hurried up and kissed her, full of love and affection, one last time before waving and being out of the door quicker than when she was right in front of Villanelle.

So Villanelle stood singular, bored once more.


	3. Bloody Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle discovers a hobby for painting! -totally not canon-

Villanelle paced around the room. Like a hunter stalking its fox, she prowled about, scanning for anything worthwhile to do. She eventually collapsed into the open chair by the dining table, splaying her arms out over the top. Villanelle frowned as her eyes grazed over the apartment. 

Then she noticed a tilted canvas, leaning against the wall next to the door. Villanelle rose to her feet and strolled over to it. 

There were faded lines of paint that slanted across the board, and Villanelle reached out to touch them, her fingers brushing and tracing the pale colours.

She huffed, her hands on her hips, Villanelle stared blankly at the canvas in front of her. She had set it up on a side desk and had found some old paints. The only trouble now was what Villanelle was going to paint.

She spread a thin brush on some crimson paint and began to line the board with it. Once she was satisfied with a nice border, she chose a thicker brush, mixed the red with some black, and began lining the board with the darker red, making sure the colour was on the inside of the first border. She repeated these steps until the bright red on the outside retracted into a black in the centre, going from light to dark.

At this stage, Villanelle had successfully managed to splatter her face with all kinds of colours. Some were intentional seen as Villanelle was a child in a woman’s body, and some were accidental because she liked to be precise and intricate which resulted in paint being too close to her face. 

Regarding the child’s side of Villanelle, she had made her day fun and eventful. Listening to music through her phone against the table, she danced about, swishing her paintbrush across the canvas as she turned. 

Her emotions were incredibly readable as they washed over her face. She could have wide eyes and a taut mouth as she watched her wrist guide the brush, or it could suddenly change to stunned eyes and an open mouth as she realised she had burnt some cookies in the oven which she had tried to bake whilst pursuing a painting.

Then regarding the more adult like side of Villanelle, her mind carefully thought about where she should paint and what direction to. The size of the brush and the amount of black she needed to add to the red to make it the preferred colour.

Add both sides of Villanelle together and you get a hyper perfectionist. Which isn’t always a bad thing for someone stuck at home on their own.

Villanelle could always go out and take a walk somewhere, but she wanted to do things with Eve. Not do something foolish by herself just because she was alone.

As her mind raced over these thoughts, Villanelle raised her brush in triumph.

“Villanelle?” 

Eve shoved open the door as she clutched a few bags filled with necessities and glanced about the room. 

“Villanelle?” She repeated, but in a more confused tone.

After setting down the bags and taking off her coat, Eve sighed and came to the conclusion that Villanelle had gone out. She slouched down in a chair and rummaged through her bag for her phone. 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a bright maroon square hanging above their bed. Squinting closer as she let go of her phone, Eve saw a red heart in the centre of different shades of the coral colour. She widened her eyes and got up, extending a hand as she drew closer to the bed. 

Eve exhaled in amusement and smiled.

Then, recollected her phone to call Villanelle.


	4. All We Need Is Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably short for a last chapter, but I think it’s kind of sweet. Eve’s gift for Villanelle is to have as a memory of when Villanelle killed, and Villanelle’s gift for Eve was more of a final touch.  
> Thanks so much for the kudos over the past few chapters! <3

“Alright, see you soon sweetie.” Eve giggled as she hung up on Villanelle. She laughed even more when she could picture Villanelle’s dumbstruck face.

Villanelle stood clutching her phone, a small gift bag in the other hand. She shook her head and hid her flushed face as she made her way back to the apartment. She didn’t want to go out without Eve, but she figured that by the time Eve had come home and noticed the painting, she would have had enough time to buy something for her. 

Eve hopped around the dinner table as she kept an eye on the large photo book she had put together that was laying in the middle of it. 

Soon enough, she heard footsteps outside the door and the fumbling of the door knob. Then, Villanelle came bustling in. 

She expected Eve to be further away from the door, but within the few seconds Villanelle was outside and Eve was by the table, she had raced up to the door to greet Villanelle. Overwhelmed by the sudden hugs and kisses Eve threw at her, Villanelle stumbled backwards against the door.

“Ah pfft, what are you- wait-“ Villanelle stuttered in between laughter.

“I made something for you.” Eve toyed at Villanelle’s free hand to urge her forwards.

“Hm?” Villanelle lifted off the door and tailed behind Eve.

She took out a chair and offered for Villanelle to sit. As Villanelle accepted, Eve pulled the photo book closer and opened it to the first page.

Villanelle widened her eyes and exhaled in wonder. 

Eve had compiled photos of Villanelle’s kills over the years and had labelled them with great detail to an extent which even explained roots in the target’s family. Villanelle shook her head in disbelief as she flipped pages.

“You did all this?” She questioned.

Eve nodded from Villanelle’s shoulder, her arms slung across Villanelle’s chest.

The book was only full of murder scenes and captions, but it was a big gesture to Villanelle because she realised that Eve had taken so much time and dedication to find her whereabouts.

“God this is.. this is great, Eve,” Villanelle twisted in the chair to kiss Eve shortly on the nose. “I’ve got you something too.” 

She rummaged in the small gift bag and took out a long leather box. 

Eve raised her eyebrows as she went to sit next to Villanelle. This time, Villanelle got up and opened the box. She pulled out a thin chained necklace with a small dagger as a charm. As Villanelle held it in front of her, Eve raised a hand to fondle with the detailed weapon, before lowering it again.

Villanelle proceeded to put the necklace on Eve, slowly clasping it at the back of Eve’s neck. She then walked around to face Eve and smiled sweetly, watching the jewellery glisten against her cheekbones.

“I.. I love it.” Eve whispered, stroking the chain.

Villanelle bent down to kiss Eve, her hands on Eve’s thighs to support her.

“I don’t have to work tomorrow. Free day.” Eve purred whilst brushing a thumb across Villanelle’s lower lip.

Villanelle hummed in glee as she pressed her forehead against Eve’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
